A movie called 'Pretext'
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ Les stars de la WWE font une sortie au cinéma. John, Randy, Cody, Ted, Jericho, Edge... Qui se séparent en deux  groupes avant le film pour la mise au point. C'est certain, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais! CENTON; CODIASE; CHRIS/ADAM; Plus


**Pairings :** _Centon, Codiase, Jericho/Edge (Christian/Evan, + un autre couple)_

**Rating :** _T_

**Summary : **_Les stars de la WWE font une sortie au cinéma. John et Randy, Cody et Ted, Jericho et Edge... Qui se séparent en deux_  
_groupes avant le film pour la mise au point. C'est certain, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais !_

**Warning :** _J'ai dû dire deux fois le mot "excité"_  
**  
Disclaimers : **_Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. D'ailleurs il est évident que mes histoires sont tellement connues que la WWE_  
_prendrait le temps de regarder si je déclare des droits sur leurs catcheurs, donc pour une raison EVIDENTE je marque au début de mon_  
_histoire s'ils m'appartiennent ou non. Et dans ce cas-ci, ils m'appartiennent tous, oui d'ailleurs ils sont même dans ma cave en ce moment._**  
**

**Credits/Notes :** _Voici votre **premier** choix chers lecteurs ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Ce One-Shot n'est pas d'un immense génie_  
_littéraire, et j'ose à peine me citer dans la même phrase que Vercors, qui, à la suite de la lecture du_ Silence de la Mer_ m'a fait adopter_  
_quelques tournures de phrases siennes. Mon Jericho est également tiré de plusieurs lectures.  
Cette histoire est du Rating T, une première ! Je ne suis pas partisane du Cody supra sexy, ça se sentira toujours dans mes écrits, mais  
je tente de lui faire conserver toute sa beauté virile, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire du CoDiase ! Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

« Aujourd'hui ou jamais ». C'était le mot d'ordre qui régnait ce jour-là dans les têtes plus ou moins lucides et perspicaces des six catcheurs. La WWE avait proposée plusieurs sorties en attendant le house show du soir qui se déroulerait dans une ville moyenne de la Pennsylvanie. Des activités extrêmes, excitantes, des idées données par les catcheurs eux-mêmes. Beaucoup avaient optés pour un parc d'attraction. Et… huit… pour une séance de cinéma. Cody et Ted descendirent les premiers du bus, complices après une farce du dernier. Suivirent les autres couples. Enfin… « couple »… pensa John lorsque Randy s'avança pour rejoindre les autres… ce n'était pas gagné. Il se tourna vers Jericho qui descendait les marches arrogamment, sourire fier sur les lèvres, et se demanda rapidement si son plan à lui aussi n'était pas de séduire l'autre canadien. Edge. Apparemment, tous s'étaient donné le mot ! Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions, ils étaient débordés à la WWE… Et… oui bon, il devait l'avouer, pour le peu qu'il avait parlé avec Cody, il avait compris qu'ils étaient surtout des froussards. Oh pas tellement en ce qui concernait John… Mais il était ami avec Randy depuis tellement longtemps qu'il craignait de lui avouer, de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et cet Orton, tellement naïf dans sa confiance, viril et macho mais câlin parfois… John soupira, puis finit par s'avancer pour rejoindre les autres. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Ils avaient grimpé les escalators qui menaient aux salles de cinéma, tout excités. Certains les avaient gravit en courant, à l'envers, un peu fous de profiter du cinéma pour eux tous seuls. Les autres - Jericho - avaient gardé leur fierté. Le blondie ne quittait pas Edge des yeux. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion ardente avec lui, utilisait copieusement ses mains pour ponctuer ses phrases enjouées. Jericho n'écoutait pas. Lorsqu'Adam lui sourit, il l'imita, charmé. Le regard s'écourta rapidement, et Chris dût s'obliger à clore son sourire ravageur pour ne pas se vendre. Quand allait-il comprendre qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Edge était tellement… tellement… beau ! Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds… Sa voix qu'il aimait écouter… Oui, au bout de quelques temps, il avait bien été obligé de s'avouer qu'il était dingue de lui. Un peu trop aveuglé même. Mais… Un petit air supérieur secoua sa tête. Il était très fier du fait que personne n'ait jamais deviné. Il arrivait à garder toute sa splendeur et son crédit naturels, à rester le chef suprême de la WWE tout en rêvant secrètement de faire l'amour avec le canadien. Quel homme il était… sourit-il devant sa propre magnificence. Edge lui demanda soudain ce qu'il avait, s'arrêtant une seconde, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Il se retourna donc, et Jericho en profita pour promettre à voix basse « C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. »

Cody explosa de rire lorsqu'il vit l'air douloureux de Ted. Le son grandit de plus en plus, et il finit par se tenir les côtes, tombant presque à genoux. Son beau sourire parfait embellit encore plus le visage mignon et sexy. Ted déglutit difficilement, et ses traits plein de souffrance se transformèrent une seconde en ceux doux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il voyait la beauté pure de Cody. Celui-ci finit par rouvrir un peu les yeux pour voir où en était son compagnon, puis repartit dans son grand rire. Ted avait voulu faire son caïd - pour l'impressionner, mais il n'en n'avait aucune idée - en descendant l'escalator sur la rampe. Cody avait d'abord été terrifié et avait essayé de prévenir le beau brun dans un cri d'avertissement. Assez discret, il ne voulait pas glapir comme une fillette. En tout cas Ted l'avait ignoré, et avait commencé à chevaucher la rampe. Et là le délire s'était arrêté. La rampe remontait au lieu de descendre. Ted avait donc eut une moue surprise de la bouche qui plaisait tant à Cody, puis avait commencé à remonter l'escalator contre son gré, pour finir par se castrer littéralement l'entrejambe à la fin du parcours. Dans un énorme bruit suivi d'un cri terrible. Et maintenant Cody était à côté de lui, explosé de rire. Ted ne tenait pas tellement à sa dignité quand il était avec son équipier des Priceless. Ils avaient fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble, ils étaient jeunes, et bien qu'il avait un faible marqué pour le jeune homme, l'envie de faire rire Cody triomphait toujours sur le sérieux et le sex-appeal. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il riait… Son visage s'illuminait de ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes à son sourire éclatant… Ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses belles dents blanches… L'homme mélangeait à merveille le charme chaud à un air mignon et docile qui le faisait craquer. Mais cette fois… il allait y arriver. Il allait séduire Cody. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

De John à Cody, en passant par Jericho et Ted, tous étaient motivés. Et le dernier couple aimait beaucoup cette idée. Cela allait être un duel farouche. Eux, qui étaient vraiment ensemble, allaient beaucoup s'amuser en regardant le spectacle. Christian avait cédé à Evan lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se mettre au fond, dans un endroit discret bien sûr. Pour observer la scène… Pour embrasser Christian. Quelle chance, un peu de temps ensemble… Les six lutteurs allaient être bien trop concentrés sur eux-mêmes pour faire attention à eux. Arrivés les premiers en haut, ils avaient attendus les autres contre la rambarde. Rambarde sur laquelle Evan était assis, se balançant dessus, à vingt bons mètres au-dessus du sol. Il finit par pousser un faux cri, et Christian passa rapidement sa main derrière le dos du voltigeur.

- Arrête ça ! Fit-il dans un soupir soulagé, fronçant un peu les sourcils pour réprimander ce qui restait un gamin, tu sais bien que ça me fait peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rejeta la petite voix nasale amusée, je peux… oh attends, ils arrivent !

Christian tourna le visage vers les en effet six catcheurs qui venaient d'apparaître, les analysa avec un sourire. Des stéréotypes. Ils étaient tous persuadés d'être discrets, et surtout être les seuls catcheurs ayant un faible pour des hommes. Sauf John et Cody d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Les deux hommes se lançaient des regards de temps en temps, comme pour s'encourager mutuellement. Cody pensait qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus « mec » pour plaire à Ted, Ted pensait que Cody ne remarquait pas ses regards, John était dingue de Randy mais celui-ci ne remarquait rien, et enfin Jericho était bien plus fleur bleue qu'il n'y pensait paraître et croyait qu'Edge agirait de la même façon avec lui. Evan dut lui rappeler trois fois le nom du film, car il était certain qu'il n'allait pas le regarder. Il avait même envie de prendre des photos, idée qui fit rire son copain.

Ils finirent par tous être devant la salle de cinéma. Il restait quelques minutes avant le début du film. Et c'est là que tout se décida. Deux par deux. Deux toilettes différentes. Sans évidemment laisser transparaître leurs doutes, Ted et Cody s'avancèrent. Ils devaient se séparer. Arrivé devant les portes, Ted prit maladroitement celle de gauche tandis que Cody se décidait pour la droite. Randy parlait un peu avec Edge et John, sous le dépit le plus dévorant de ce dernier, mais jeta un œil vers les toilettes et s'excusa pour y aller. John fit de même, et ils se séparèrent sur le palier des portes sans y faire attention. Enfin pas totalement, le Chain Gang avait sciemment pris la même porte que Cody. Evan partit d'un grand rire. Christian releva le visage vers lui, le bras toujours naturellement derrière son acrobate. Le petit rire du nez le fit sourire.

- Tu as vu ? Cody et John ont pris les toilettes des filles, j'en étais _sûr_ !

Il tourna son regard rapidement vers le plus beau des canadien selon lui, puis demanda d'une voix toute pétillante :

- Je peux y aller ? J'ai trop envie de voir ce qu'ils vont manigancer !

- Vas-y, concéda-t-il avec un sourire, je reste là.

Il regarda Evan s'élancer et passer devant Edge et Jericho qui étaient sur le point de se séparer à leur tour. Allez les gars, lança-t-il par pensée en direction des toilettes des filles surtout, montrez-leur.

* * *

John avait abandonné son air calme et sérieux lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était seul avec Cody. Celui-ci jetait déjà un œil au sac que portait Cena sur son épaule. Il le posa rapidement sur le lavabo, au moment où Evan entrait. Il était conscient que celui-ci était de la partie, et demanda :

- Alors ? Jericho ou Edge ?

Evan sourit, puis alla s'asseoir sur un lavabo :

- Jericho !

Cody fit une moue de la bouche alors que John penchait la tête avec un son traînant désapprobateur.

- Nan… On aurait plus vu Edge nous…

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit. Edge ? Jericho ? Qui serait le soumis ? Pensa John avec une pointe d'humour. En voyant lequel des deux blonds passait la porte, des rires retentirent.

- J'ai pris ce côté… S'empressa d'expliquer Jericho en comprenant immédiatement, uniquement parce qu'Edge avait pris l'autre.

- Bien sûr… Soutint ironiquement Cody, avant d'ouvrir le sac.

Contraints de garder leurs sentiments assez honteux pour eux, John et Cody s'étaient surpris à se parler de plus en plus pour raconter leurs malheurs. C'était ainsi que le plus jeune avait demandé de prévoir des tenues de rechange et autres pour ce jour spécial. Ils devaient mettre leurs chances de leur côté. John s'approcha à son tour, puis en sortit un pot de gel qu'il ouvrit.

- Vas-y regarde-moi… Fit-il à Cody. On va juste en mettre assez pour faire un effet mouillé. Ca va être sexy.

Et il commença à le coiffer. Jericho restait droit, fier. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il finit par se pencher un peu pour voir, s'approchant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, bande d'idiots ?

Devant le silence des deux hommes, dont celui de Cody qui cherchait déjà la tenue de rechange du Marine, il continua, sarcastique avec un petit rire supérieur :

- Ah ! Regardez-vous, les deux petites stupides ridicules poupées qui…

- Personne ne t'oblige à rester… Rétorqua doucement John, ajustant la coupe du jeune brun. Voilà, parfait.

Cody se regarda dans le miroir, passa en souriant sa main sur ses tempes dans une mimique séductrice. Il comptait rester dans cette tenue. Un simple t-shirt noir délavé comportant l'inscription « It's okay to stare », et un jean. L'ensemble avait été jugé très sympa par son coach, qui lui avait conseillé de tout jouer sur son visage. Cody tenta donc quelques mimiques, répétant les sourires qui troublaient le plus Ted. Chris garda son sourire dédaigneux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et il espérait que le seul sentiment qui transparaissait de ses yeux bleu était l'amusement. En fait… il était un peu intrigué. John finit par enlever son t-shirt, et avec l'avis de Cody, il en mit un autre, blanc, et revêtis une chemise à carreaux teinte bleu et vert par-dessus. L'allure décontractée était ce qui seyait le mieux à John, il serait bien plus à l'aise avec Randy ainsi. Mais il eut beau regarder dans la glace le reflet de son corps musclé et de son visage viril, il fronça un peu le nez. Quelque chose n'…

- Il manque un truc… Accorda Cody avec un mouvement expert de la main.

Alors, contre toute attente, Jericho s'approcha de lui, et, sans prévenir, arracha brusquement les manches de sa chemise dans un bruit de tissu déchiré. Il fut content d'avoir fait ça juste pour voir la tête horrifiée de John.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Tu es bien mieux comme ça.

John se regarda de nouveau. Après choc, Cody se ressaisit rapidement et mata l'homme. En effet, c'était la petite touche sauvage qu'il fallait. Les manches étaient déchirées au niveau des épaules, laissant un centimètre de t-shirt blanc dépasser en dessous. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Bon… par contre Randy risquait de remarquer aussitôt l'intention. John était bien trop désirable là, d'une façon assez… indécente. Cody ne put masquer son sourire derrière son poing lorsque John eut l'air d'approuver.

- Je savais que tu serais content de ressembler à un SuperGay, SuperCena. Ricana Jericho.

- C'est assez ironique que tu dises ça, répliqua-t-il, toi qui as ressorti ton pantalon vinyle pour qu'Edge te remarque …

Jericho se figea. Cela s'était remarqué ? Quelqu'un avait vu son faible pour Edge ? Non… Impossible, il avait été bien trop bon, bien trop intelligent… Il fut cependant vexé de la remarque sur son joli pantalon, il était très à l'aise dedans, et en plus il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait de belles fesses. Il ne trouva rien à rétorquer sur le coup, et il argua méchamment, crachant son offense en baissant les yeux au sol, fronçant les sourcils :

- Je n'ai pas mis ça pour lui plaire, je suis sûr que n'importe quel mec me tomberait aux pieds si j'aimais les mecs !

John, complètement indifférent, s'était tourné vers Cody pour lui ajuster son t-shirt. Evan eut le malheur de rire du haut de son lavabo, laissant découvrir ses petites incisives pointues et le son adorable de sa voix de canard. L'affront finit de frustrer Jericho, qui lui cracha une insulte. S'en fut trop pour Cody.

- Eh calme-toi, tout le monde sait que t'es raide dingue d'Adam.

- Et encore… Surenchérit lentement Cena avec une voix calme, avant de se retourner vers le canadien, tu sais comment on t'appelle dans les vestiaires ? La _pute_ _d'Edge _!

Chris se figea aussitôt, refusant d'y croire. Mais quand les trois rires s'élevèrent à l'unisson, répétant le surnom avec une telle facilité qu'il avait semblé être l'objet de bien des moqueries, son cœur se brisa. Un petit air de victime se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il s'écria avec ferveur, les poings contractés :

- Tu mens !

Les rires reprirent de plus belles, mais John se calma en voyant combien l'insulte touchait le canadien. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Mais… tout le monde t'appelle comme ça… Même lui, je…

- Tu mens ! Interrompit-il avec une faiblesse furieuse dans la voix, Edge ne dirait pas ça !

Un silence s'installa, comme désolé, et John se retourna sans un mot pour contrôler une dernière fois Cody, qui lui passait une cravate portée large et décontractée autour du cou. Jericho semblait troublé, ses doux sourcils châtains arqués de désillusion, ses lèvres presque entrouvertes pour lancer une insulte contre le silence révélateur. John dit doucement, dos à lui :

- En tout cas, fais gaffe à toi Chris. Ca me ferait quand même de la peine de voir qu'il se sert de toi.

Il vit Evan regarder de la même manière navrée Jericho, et Cody esquisser un demi-sourire compatissant. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais si tu veux toujours le séduire… Proposa-t-il, plus joyeux dans le but de lui redonner le moral, n'hésite pas il me reste encore des trucs qui pourraient te servir…

Chris se ressaisit. Il était plus qu'improbable qu'Adam fasse ça… Oui, c'était certain qu'une fois que ces deux petites tapettes lui auraient donné le coup de main qui le rendrait plus parfait qu'il ne l'était, Edge le vénèrerait comme un dieu.

- Tu peux… me montrer quels parfums tu as ?

* * *

- Alors… Commença Ted en fixant le dernier arrivé depuis les urinoirs, comment elle se prépare ta séance romantique avec pupute ?

Edge réfléchit un instant :

- Mmmmh… Ca m'a l'air assez bien parti en fait, je pense que ce soir j'aurais conclu, ouais…

Ted releva la tête en arrière pour rire, puis referma sa braguette. Randy était adossé nonchalamment contre un lavabo, les mains en arrière appuyées contre son rebord, silencieux. Le plus jeune des trois hommes remarqua :

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu te sens pas très concerné…

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi mou que toi _Teddy_, rétorqua Edge en donnant le nom que le DiBiase Jr aimait que Cody lui donne, Jericho c'est l'affaire d'une nuit.

Il se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains :

- Et pas la peine de me dire que je suis un salaud, c'est comme ça qu'agissent les mecs non ? Il devrait comprendre que je ne veux que ça, même adorer je pense vu comment il me regarde.

Randy regarda l'homme de la tête aux pieds, de l'air arrogant qu'il assortissait à une moue écœurée des lèvres pour montrer son dégoût. Ted le rejoignit au lavabo, puis regarda le blond. Ils étaient différents tous les deux, mais leur situation n'était pas comparable : lui aimait profondément Cody. Lui faire du mal n'était même pas une chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, si durant cette séance de cinéma à défaut d'une relation durable il n'en sortait que les quelques câlins qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'échanger presque innocemment, il serait heureux. Edge égoutta ses mains, puis regarda tour à tour Randy et Ted pour pousser :

- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis même sûr que je ferais céder le mien avant vous les mecs. Je me donne… allez, vingt minutes.

- Comment ça, « avant vous » ? Releva Randy en fronçant les sourcils, ne tournant que sa tête de son long corps musclé. Je n'ai personne à draguer ici moi.

Ted haussa exagérément les sourcils. Disait-il ça pour garder sa couverture ou le pensait-il vraiment ? John n'avait pas l'air refroidit par un refus pourtant… Se pouvait-il que son ami n'ait rien remarqué ? Edge traduisit ses pensées par un :

- Orton… Ne me fais pas croire que tu viens au cinéma avec John pour regarder le film…

Randy battit des paupières une seconde. La réponse était contenue dans la question, mais il précisa avec toute sa volonté :

- Il n'y a rien entre John et moi, c'est purement amical et ça lui convient très bien.

- Vous en avez déjà parlé ? Demanda Ted, un peu surpris.

Edge se tourna vers lui une seconde, secoua négativement la tête avant de reporter son regard vers Randy.

- Nan… impossible. Randy, si vous étiez tellement cleans, pourquoi John serait allé de l'autre côté, avec les deux autres soumis ?

The Viper releva la tête, touché en pleine poitrine. Et il commença à réfléchir. En effet.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Cena ?

John s'était agenouillé pour défaire un des lacets noir de ses baskets. L'ayant complètement retiré, il se releva et en fit un collier ras-de-cou à Jericho. Puis il enleva deux boutons de la chemise blanche du blondie. Trois. Enfin, lorsque Cody lui passa, il lui étala un peu de gel brillant sur le torse. Jericho s'exclama de protestation.

- Voilà… Conclut John. La totale de ton ancien look.

Chris n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Si une tenue pouvait lui servir à faciliter ses accès aux charmes de quelqu'un, c'était bien celle-ci. Les yeux de Cena se reportèrent de nouveau sur ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

- Nan franchement, tu comptes y aller avec une coupe comme ça ?

Cody tenta de les lui aplatir, jusqu'à ce que Chris ne le repousse, blessé.

- Mais laissez mes cheveux ! Vous n'y comprenez rien bande de rustres, c'est ce qui s'appelle l'_élégance_.

En voyant qu'ils étaient prêts, Evan se hâta de sauter de son lavabo pour rejoindre Christian. Il reprit sa place d'un bond auprès du Captain Charisma, mais n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer que _son groupe _sortit.

- Oulà… Fit celui-ci dans un rire, _l'Agence tous risque_ débarque…

John s'adossa au mur, un pied contre celui-ci dans une dégaine très bad boy renforcée par la veste déchirée. Quoi que la cravate -une idée de Cody sans doute- ajoutait la touche bon garçon qui lui convenait. Les deux côtés de Cena. Jericho quant à lui… Pauvre Jericho, il était absolument superbe. Il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle de son sourire ultra white pour faire succomber Edge. Pas une bonne idée… Mais ce n'était sûrement pas les affaires de Christian. Et Cody. Quelques détails, un collier par ci, un coup de gel par là et un chewing-gum qui devait rendre sa bouche encore plus attirante et le tour était joué. De toute façon, Ted était le plus séduit des trois. Il fallait juste une occasion. Son petit ouragan personnel sautilla sur place, et il tourna les yeux vers les toilettes des _hommes_. Ils sortaient. Leur réaction, pour ne pas citer le certainement futur couple, était _priceless_. Lorsque Ted, Edge et Randy les aperçurent, ils furent respectivement bouche bée, intéressé et troublé d'une façon qui n'était visible que par un arrêt d'une seconde. Sans doute Randy était-il juste surpris du changement de tenue. Ils finirent par entrer deux par deux dans la salle de cinéma.

- C'est parti ! Remarqua justement le petit Bourne dans un rire, entraînant Christian derrière lui.

* * *

John avait vu les Priceless prendre les devant pour s'installer au plus près de l'écran, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la droite. Il avait vu Jericho marcher devant Edge pour lui indiquer quelle place prendre, se félicitant de l'effet que provoquèrent ses fesses chez le canadien, et tous deux s'étaient assis loin de Ted et Cody, vers le milieu du cinéma, tout à gauche de la rangée. Maintenant… John devait convaincre Randy. Car évidemment, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir compris que le Chain Gang avait changé de tenue pour lui et voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il dut intervenir dès le palier pour empêcher Randy de rejoindre innocemment Ted et Cody. Il lui saisit rapidement la main.

- Attends !

Randy se retourna aussitôt, tiré par les doigts de John fermement liés aux siens. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le contact étrange. Qui devait lui rappeler ce que lui avaient dit Edge et DiBiase. Non, c'était impossible. John retira sa main, comme brûlé. Un malaise glacial avait pétrifié sa poitrine. Il continua le mouvement de son bras pour indiquer des places derrière eux.

- On pourrait rester derrière… Proposa-t-il d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre badin.

En vérité, son cœur s'était emballé. C'était une partie difficile, celle où Randy aurait pu se rendre compte de tout avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à dévoiler ses charmes. Celui-ci lança un regard vers les premiers rangs dans une moue surprise.

- Mais les garçons sont en bas…

John le maudit intérieurement, reprit avec un sourire forcé :

- Et ils ont peut-être envie de rester tous les deux… Il continua, la voix un peu plus faible, même nous, enfin… tu vois… j'aimerais bien moi aussi qu'on soit un peu tranquilles. Enfin au calme.

S'il avait pu s'infliger un Attitude Adjustment à lui-même, il l'aurait fait. Randy ne sembla pas vraiment noter la bizarrerie de la phrase, les trémolos honteux et incertains, la tentative de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, et John ne sut pas pourquoi, il en fut un peu soulagé. Seul un regard de quelques secondes se produisit entre les deux. L'expression contrôlée de Randy était indéchiffrable. Les yeux voilés d'obscurité, les traits comme détendus… Contrôlé jusqu'à ses mains immobiles. Il savait exactement comment contrôler ses émotions, et John abominait cette aptitude qui le rendait encore plus vulnérable. Heureusement la plus grande des innocences masquait sa perspicacité. Il répondit en haussant un peu les sourcils :

- Oui, si tu veux.

Un grand sourire et des yeux bleus légèrement baissés lui répondirent. Ses cils touchaient sa joue. Ils s'installèrent en haut, au milieu d'une rangée, seuls. L'un à côté de l'autre. Randy à sa gauche. Quelques secondes dans l'obscurité passèrent, puis le film commença. Le RKO finit par se tourner vers lui, évaluer sa tenue. Passant rapidement sur ses biceps avant que John ne lui rende son regard, un air juvénile sur le visage. Il remonta les yeux dans les siens, expliqua :

- J'aime bien. C'est sexy, j'aime bien.

Là John ne put empêcher un sourire une seconde explosif deux-cents watts, avant de le contrôler, le fermant en un simple demi-sourire où ses yeux se baissèrent une seconde d'émotion, se dirigèrent vers le film.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

* * *

Ted était maintenant assis au premier rang, Cody sur sa gauche. Il était droit sur son siège… Un peu trop droit d'ailleurs. Le film avait commencé depuis dix minutes. Il n'osait pas trop bouger, même si son corps et son cerveau lui ordonnait de le faire. Il avait un peu plaisanté avec Cody… Mais ça s'était arrêté là. Le jeune Runnels était passionné par le film - ou faisait semblant, et en l'occurrence il faisait semblant. Ted lui lança un énième regard. Il observa à la dérobée ses belles jambes étendues sur le sol, adroitement détaillées par un jean sombre. Il vit le t-shirt banal, dans lequel il était tellement beau, avec ses bras finement musclé, pas trop, parfaits, un peu moins que lui. Confortables lorsqu'il le prendrait dans ses bras. Son cœur battit à tout rompre sur le visage tourné vers l'écran, saupoudré d'une lumière blanche qui mettait en valeur son profil viril, ses lèvres un peu sorties, ses traits droits… Ses cheveux qui laissaient passer quelques reflets grâce au gel. Il était tellement beau, il avait tellement envie qu'il soit le Cody mignon entre ses bras… Fais quelque chose, fais quelque chose… Se répétait-il. Il avait jusqu'à la fin du film, mais il était trop impatient.

Puis, un miracle se produisit. Il remercia les producteurs d'Hollywood en chuchotant et levant les yeux vers le plafond. Une scène d'horreur. Lorsqu'il entendit la musique angoissante commencer, il pria encore plus fort pour qu'une scène sanglante, hardcore, un truc avec du sang qui giclait et des tronçonneuses à volonté n'arrive. Cody n'aimait pas ce genre de film. En effet, le joli brun se recroquevilla petit à petit sur son fauteuil, pas rassuré du tout. _Premier rang en plus_, bénit Ted. La main de Cody se referma sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. La musique angoissante s'accentua, baignant Cody d'une atmosphère alarmante, faisant plisser ses traits. Froncer en petits sursauts ses sourcils, pinçant ses lèvres un instant encore plus roses. Et au moment où Ted commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas séduire la main de Cody avec un discours télépathique au lieu de la prendre comme un grand garçon… La musique explosa. Un cri déchirant se fit entendre lorsque la fille apparut à moitié-morte à l'écran, et la vue de Ted fut tout à coup brouillée, lui enlevant la main adorable de la vue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un bonheur sans limite l'enveloppa. Cody lui avait sauté dans les bras. La petite chose terrifiée avait sursauté, puis enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Ted dans un happement d'air apeuré. Sa main était inconsciemment agrippée à sa chemise. Le contact était délicieux… Un grand sourire lui barrait les lèvres, et il ne put quitter les cheveux noir et épais de Cody du regard. Sa respiration était intense, soutenue. Le fond sonore, sanglant, meurtrier.

- D-Désolé…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Rassura Ted en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux drus, les caressant d'un pouce.

Cody frissonna. Alors, profitant de la situation, Ted enleva son bras de l'emprise de Cody pour le lui glisser autour des épaules, le serrant contre lui. C'était tellement agréable… Cody blottit contre ses côtes, sa respiration hachée et chaude directement dans sa nuque… Il veilla à lui cacher son sourire. Des bruits de lames que l'on aiguisait. Musique horrible. Ted se relaxa dans le fauteuil, au paradis. Il avait eu tellement raison : son corps chaud, il aimait tellement que son corps chaud soit moins musclé que le sien… Ils avaient beau être proches, jamais ils ne s'étaient trouvés dans une situation aussi intime. Ted s'approcha avec lenteur de son oreille, y murmura doucement :

- Tu peux rester là si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas…

Un silence prit place, seulement entrecoupé par la musique joyeuse d'une femme découpée en morceaux. En devinant la scène, Cody agrippa plus fort la chemise de Ted. Celui-ci resta au-dessus des cheveux du garçon, laissant goûter sa respiration calme. Dégustant le parfum envoûtant que Cody dégageait. La senteur ensorcelante lui fit fermer une seconde les yeux avec un sourire conquis. Ted était sûr que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que représentait une relation avec Cody Rhodes.

* * *

- Wow… Souffla Edge, dans une fausse mimique impressionnée.

Chris souriait, regardant distraitement le film. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Edge n'avait cessé de le regarder. Et _ça_, pensa-t-il en envoyant des ondes mauvaises aux deux débiles, c'était une preuve. Déjà, il le remarquait comme un potentiel petit ami. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. Il avait espéré qu'Adam finisse sa phrase sans qu'il eût à tourner la tête. Ainsi il aurait compris qu'il fallait courtiser Jericho, et que s'il daignait vous adresser un regard, vous étiez chanceux. … Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers le blond, curieux. Il était bien trop avide d'éventuels compliments Le face à face était tel dans le cinéma que Chris ne fut qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres du visage d'Edge, et il se figea une seconde pour en observer toutes les parties. L'homme avait évidemment remarqué les regards, et fit exprès de fixer les lèvres du blondie, se revêtissent d'un air envieux. Il savait qu'il devait le flatter. Ensuite… Une fois conquis… Il se laisserait faire. Chris fut partagé entre l'envie de prolonger le contact des yeux d'Adam sur sa bouche parcourue de chatouillis agréables, et entre le besoin de détourner la tête pour se refuser quelques minutes de plus au canadien. Il ne put contrôler ses émotions et esquissa un demi-sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ses yeux bleus restèrent immobiles dans ceux d'Edge qui venaient de les remonter, et le cœur de Chris s'emballa. Il aimait contrôler Adam, il était certain qu'il serait un petit ami tout à fait soumis à lui, à sa beauté, à sa grandeur. Le sourire resta immobile et parfait, ne faisant qu'enflammer un peu plus tout le charme de Chris Jericho. Edge entrouvrit les lèvres. La dose de flatterie était parfaitement ajustée dans sa voix.

- Tu es très beau ce soir Chris.

Le sourire du Sauveur s'agrandit encore plus, bien malgré-lui, mais il pencha un peu la tête de côté, charmé. Il s'était avancé encore plus près d'Edge, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, et sa tête sembla se poser sur une épaule adorablement.

- On n'est que l'après-midi Adam…

« C'est gagné » se dit celui-ci. Il fallait qu'il le fasse languir. Il fallait qu'il fasse languir Chris, qu'il lui fasse desserrer sa fierté afin qu'il s'abandonne dans ses bras. Il fit semblant d'être confus, fermant les yeux une seconde en pinçant les lèvres. Il les laissa fermés lorsqu'il avoua :

- Pardon… C'est parce que tu me troubles…

A sa presque insu, Chris eut un petit souffle rieur et se redressa pour regarder le film. Edge fut impressionné, un peu écœuré. Comment Y2J pouvait-il croire ça ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il lui ferait sincèrement du charme pour autre chose que ce qu'il préparait ? Il poussa un faux soupir déçu. Chris bomba fièrement la poitrine, sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur l'homme. Sur _Edge_. Cena lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, il était jaloux, oui il était totalement jaloux parce que lui n'aurait jamais Orton ! Quelques minutes de film passèrent, et lorsque l'Ultimate Opportunist jugea que Jericho s'était assez impatienté, lui lançant quelques « discrets » regards en coin, il continua, tourné uniquement vers l'écran :

- En fait Chris… J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt… que…

Jericho se tourna rapidement vers lui. Edge joua d'une tête baissée vers le sol, qui fit contracter le poing de Chris sous l'attente. La tension était à son comble en lui. Pourquoi ne finissait-il pas sa phrase ? Il était certain que c'était quelque chose à propos de lui, quelque chose, non, _la _chose. Parle, parle… Et soudain, le dramatique de la scène fut rompu. Un popcorn. On venait de lancer un popcorn sur Edge. Celui-ci se releva dans un mouvement furieux et se retourna brusquement, s'agrippant au fauteuil.

- Orton ! Hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse, les deux larrons faisaient semblant d'être plongés dans le film, totalement sérieux. Se promettant qu'il se vengerait plus tard, d'une manière froide et cruelle si ça lui avait coûté son Pass pour le cul de Jericho, il se rassit dans son fauteuil. Renfrogné. L'espoir de Chris s'était dégonflé comme diva au soleil. Il resta quelques instants immobile, sans avoir bougé une seule seconde depuis le moment fatidique, fatal, ultime, puis, déconfit, se tourna vers le film. L'écart brusque entre l'Edge d'avec lui, et l'Edge insatisfait, de tous les jours était gigantesque. Soit il était tellement charmé par sa personne qu'il en devenait quelqu'un d'autre… soit… il lança un léger coup d'œil vers John derrière. Non… Il préférait croire la première option. « _… ça m'embêterait qu'il se serve de toi _» Non, il était sincère. Chris l'avait mérité, il avait mérité qu'il soit sincère, après toutes ces années à cacher ses sentiments… Il frappa au moment idéal.

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté Chris, je n'aime pas me montrer sous un mauvais jour quand tu es là…

La tête tournée, relevée un peu contre le fauteuil. Vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux qui ondulèrent sur ses épaules. Vous voyez, vous voyez, tous…

* * *

- Alors… Commença la petite voix excitée, nasale toujours, toujours aussi adorable, tu paries sur qui ?

Christian donna ses pronostics.

- Haha ! Tout faux !

* * *

John avait pris du popcorn. Ce n'était pas qu'il raffolait du popcorn. Non en fait il n'aimait sûrement pas ça, il ne savait plus puisque son régime strict d'athlète ne lui permettait pas de s'abaisser à acheter du popcorn. Mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ce popcorn. Oui d'ailleurs, c'est sûrement avec ce popcorn qu'il ferait l'amour ce soir, vu comment était parties les trente premières minutes du film. Donc John avait pris du popcorn. Et si son nutritionniste le lui reprochait, il lui ferait bouffer. Randy bougea, étendant ses deux longues jambes musclées par-dessus le fauteuil de devant. Coupant John dans son délire. Il observa avec des yeux torrides les beaux mollets ciselés, les grosses cuisses bandantes… Son portable n'avait pas encore vibré. Cody n'avait donc pas encore réussi, pourtant il voyait depuis dix minutes que le jeune poulain était dans les bras de Ted. John n'avait encore rien tenté de concret. La seule chose qu'il avait fait été d'avoir posé le popcorn entre eux deux il y avait tout juste dix secondes. Il en saisit donc un entre deux doigts et s'approcha de lui d'un bras sur l'accoudoir. Celui-ci était fixé sur l'écran. John avança sa main doucement vers Randy, un petit air gentil dans le sourire :

- Tu en veux un ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir de quelle chose il était question, puis répondit :

- Non, me…Mmph.

John l'avait coupé pour lui mettre le popcorn contre les lèvres, et il eut beau presser, elles ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il finit par lui enfoncer dignement ses doigts dans la bouche, sous le regard interloqué et les sourcils froncés de Randy. Une microseconde de mort passa et John s'empressa de les lui retirer. Dans ses rêves… ça avait été plus sensuel. The Viper avala avec difficulté, puis l'observa.

- J'aurais pu en prendre un tout seul, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

John crut mourir de gêne, et se demanda si la chaleur soudaine sur ses joues était vraiment du rougissement. Eh merde, oui… Il s'empourprait comme un idiot.

- Oui… c'est sûr…

Cette fois ce fut au tour de John d'être interrompu, et il en remercia le dieu qui l'avait abandonné lors de sa pitoyable tentative. Randy avait jeté un coup d'œil en bas, et avait aperçu le manège d'Edge.

- Tu trouves pas qu'il mériterait un popcorn dans la gueule lui ?

Cena devina que Randy était au courant, il était là lorsque les « _La pute d'Edge _» fusaient. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher la chance de Chris, s'il le désirait vraiment. Car il savait que lui-même -ou Cody- mourrait sûrement de désespoir s'il était dérangé au moment crucial. … Mais il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Adam de parler de Jericho, même si Jericho était un peu spécial dans son genre. Pas un mauvais gars. Randy se tourna vers John qui en avait oublié sa honte, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier observa la scène. Edge était conscient des regards que lui lançaient Chris, et au bout d'un instant, commença à parler, pour apparemment s'interrompre et baisser la tête. La tension de Jericho était palpable jusqu'ici. Ca y était, il allait le berner.

- Maintenant. Se contenta-t-il d'assurer.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Randy saisit un popcorn et le lança le plus fort possible dans un mouvement fluide, mouvement d'un instant mais tellement fascinant, tout son biceps tatoué se roulant dans une impulsion pleine de charme. Randy Orton. De quoi rêver tout une nuit à chaque geste. Il visa juste, et la seconde d'après un hurlement se faisait entendre :

- Orton !

Tous deux s'étaient empressés de se remettre au fond de leur fauteuil, feignants d'être passionnés par le film. Edge resta un moment à les analyser, durant lequel un petit rire échappa à Randy, puis il se retourna. Secondes de silence léger, puis l'un des deux pouffa. L'autre suivit, et un rire incontrôlable jaillit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement hilares, un rire puissant qu'ils ne purent contenir. Le son avait grandit, grandit, et une larme coulait maintenant de l'œil déjà plein de la belle eau céleste de Randy. Ils se calmèrent petit à petit, puis, l'un tourné vers l'autre, les têtes posées contre les dossiers. John finit ses traits enjoués un peu plus rapidement, soudain totalement absorbé par Randy. Un mutisme paisible suivit, seulement brisé par le petit rire du Legend Killer. Son beau sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les yeux de John coulèrent lentement le long de la belle larme, de son chemin translucide sur le visage masculin de l'homme. Encore un petit rire incontrôlé de celui-ci, et ses yeux heureux, et le film que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait plus… Avec une tendre impulsion, John avança sa main vers Randy, tous les deux si proches et tranquilles, puis lui enveloppa le visage une seconde pour essuyer la jolie marque humide, caresser sa joue d'un pouce. Randy ne rit plus. Et là…

* * *

- C'est toujours pas fini ? Demanda Cody, la voix plus tranquille qu'il y avait un quart d'heure.

- Euh… non Coddles, reste là y'a encore du sang partout.

Les dialogues du film se firent entendre, et Ted se dit qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à garder Cody dans ses bras. En effet, il questionna :

- Du sang… Alors qu'ils sont à la plage ?

- Oh oui, ils ont plein de cicatrices, crois-moi tu ne veux pas voir ça. Tu veux que je te dise ? Continua-t-il, prévoyant la réaction de Cody. Alors y'a la fille, la brune, elle a la marque du mixeur qui…

- STOP STOP !

Le jeune Rhodes s'était encore plus enfoui dans son cou, les yeux étroitement fermés. Lui grimpant presque dessus, et tout à coup Ted se surprit à voir combien la position l'avait excitée. Cody réfléchissait depuis qu'il était dans cette situation favorable. Il aimait être dans les bras de Ted, il devait l'avouer. Il aimait ces muscles qui lui serraient la taille, il aimait la timidité de ces doigts qui lui caressait des fois les hanches. Il aimait tout, il aimait son odeur délicieuse et virile, son parfum, même le déodorant qui se mêlait aux autres senteurs, il aimait son propre poing agrippé à sa chemise… Qu'il tenta au fil de longues secondes de desserrer, espérant que Ted ne remarquerait pas le manège. Bientôt, sa main fut tout simplement posée sur ses pectoraux développés. Il sentait sa tiédeur rassurante, et oui, il devait aussi avouer que pour une fois il aurait bien aimé que ce film soit gore du début à la fin pour rester ainsi. Il manquait vraiment de courage. Il se détestait de ne pas tenter quelque chose, alors que ses lèvres étaient sur l'os sexy du haut de son torse. Il aurait pu… juste lui donner un léger baiser… Mais il craignait trop que Ted ne brise cette position sous la gêne qu'engendrerait ce geste. Il soupira dans son cou, provoquant un millier de frissons dans la nuque de Ted qui s'hérissa de plaisir. Sous le délice, la main dans ses cheveux se resserra, l'amenant encore plus près de la peau séduisante. Il reprit, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps le dialogue s'était terminé :

- Tu me diras ?

Encore ce silence. Cody essayait de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait, il essayait d'employer les techniques que John lui avaient conseillées pour lui… Mais n'y parvenait pas. Cette fois le mutisme de Ted se prolongea. Il voulut se relever pour voir s'il était énervé, ou vexé, ou… Mais Ted resserra sa prise sur son corps, presque par peur. Alors Rhodes attendit quelques secondes il entendait le beau cœur s'affoler. Son propriétaire avait penché sa tête vers lui, pour l'observer.

- Cody… Je ne veux pas que tu… enfin, je ne sais pas… Mais…

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à voir où il voulait en venir, mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Cody, reprit-il, plus sûr de lui, j'aurais envie que tu restes dans mes bras quand ce sera fini.

Cette fois, il releva la tête, restant contre l'épaule de Ted. Celui de DiBiase battait à tout rompre contre le sien, mais il aperçut les beaux traits de son visage calme, ses yeux bleus tranquilles, un peu agités par l'émotion, irrésistibles. Les bras musclés autour de lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche, mais immobile, lui promettant mille choses sans un geste. Cody ne sourit pas mais demanda :

- C'est fini depuis longtemps la scène d'horreur, avoue Teddy.

Son propre cœur dut sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le superbe rire de l'homme, puis le sourire qui suivit, un moment les yeux fermés, ensuite rouverts sur lui amoureusement, un sourire magnifique à en pleurer de bonheur.

- Ca fait au moins vingt minutes. Répondit-il.

Une légère crainte resta sur son visage. Il n'avait pas eu de « Non » ferme de la part de Cody, mais ça ne signifiait pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cependant lorsqu'il vit qu'il tournait son visage vers l'écran pour vérifier, restant tranquillement dans ses bras dans une position d'amoureux, il se décida à passer sa main virile d'homme autour du visage délicat de Cody pour le ramener doucement vers lui. Ted resta silencieux. Le jeune Runnels releva son visage, tout doucement, pour qu'ils fussent finalement l'un en face de l'autre. Les mains immobiles de Ted paraissaient calmes, patientes, mais ses yeux et son sourire le furent moins, et, dans une légère pression contre les reins de Cody, il l'invita à venir sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci ferma difficilement les yeux, toujours anxieux de se tromper sur les envies de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il se détendit un peu lorsque la main posée sur son visage glissa affectueusement dans son cou, l'amenant au visage de Ted. Et alors qu'il crut enfin toucher ses lèvres douces, il fut arrêté quand leurs deux fronts se touchèrent. Cody rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard bleu qui lui détaillait ses belles lèvres roses sorties pour rien que pour lui, ressentit jusque dans son cœur le doux souffle chaud mêlé au sien.

- Attends deux minutes… Susurra l'homme, juste assez fort pour lui.

Cody ne bougea pas, observa le sourire qui s'amusait de le voir si impatient. Ted finit par haleter lentement en glissant sa main du cou de Rhodes à sa joue, puis chuchota presque contre ses lèvres :

- Cody… je t'aime…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que sa respiration augmenta brusquement, puis il les ferma. Tourna sa tête de quelques millimètres pour embrasser Ted. Celui-ci, fou de bonheur, serra l'emprise de son bras sur le corps fin et musclé qu'il serrait. Lui rendit le plus tendre des baisers. Les lèvres de Ted étaient belles et douces, et les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Cody avec le firent frissonner. Leur cœur qui s'étaient d'abord emballé ralentirent dans un même rythme, et la tête de Ted lui tourna si fort qu'il dut presser sa grande bouche contre celle attirante de Cody, le faisant plier sous sa force. Le plus fort des deux hommes appliqua quelques baisers rapides et amoureux sur les lèvres, se délectant des petites réponses et du visage plein de plaisir, puis, toujours front contre front, demanda à voix basse, tourmenté :

- Tu m'aimes aussi ?

Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent sur lui, les deux jolies mains dans son dos, et ses cils couvrirent son regard à moitié fermés. Il susurra la réponse évidente. Ted sourit, et embrassa Cody de tout l'amour dont il était capable, se promettant de toujours le faire ainsi.

* * *

Les yeux de John coulèrent lentement le long de la belle larme, de son chemin translucide sur le visage masculin de l'homme. Encore un petit rire incontrôlé de celui-ci, et ses yeux heureux, et le film que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait plus… Avec une tendre impulsion, John avança sa main vers Randy, tous les deux si proches et tranquilles, puis lui enveloppa le visage une seconde pour essuyer la jolie marque humide, caresser sa joue d'un pouce. Randy ne rit plus. Et là… John reçut le sms de Cody. Il savait que c'était Cody. Il savait que c'était pour dire qu'il était avec Ted, mais il ignora la sonnerie et banda sa volonté pour prolonger le regard avec Randy, oui là, ils allaient encore se regarder, puis John avancerait le visage… Il fermerait les yeux… Oui… Sentirait ces lèvres étonnées mais amoureuses…

- John, ton portable sonne.

La magie s'était évaporée. Il imita un sursaut de surprise puis s'empara rapidement de son portable en lâchant la joue de Randy. Regarda le message. _De Cody _! S'écria-t-il de rage intérieurement. Il maudit quelques secondes le jeune Runnels, ce chanceux, et le traita de tous les noms qui lui vinrent à l'esprit le temps d'une seconde avant de se tourner vers Randy qui lui demandait de qui était le message. Il était ami avec eux. Il avait bien le droit de savoir… Et en plus, ce serait une petite occasion pour provoquer une réaction chez lui.

« Sujet : Mission CoDiase terminée. Message : Ca y est ! Ted m'embrasse dans le cou là ! Regarde dépêche-toi ! »

Il montra directement le message à Randy, et tous deux se mirent à sourire en apercevant les câlins doux que se prodiguaient respectivement Ted et Cody. Pour John… c'était un moment assez intime, cette complicité de l'instant. Comme si c'était eux en dessous. _Comme si_… répéta-t-il à regret. Rhodes n'avait sûrement pas mis de message d'encouragement en devinant que Randy voudrait lire. Mais il savait que l'homme lui souhaitait de réussir. Le moment silencieux se prolongeait, Cena et Orton penchés sur leur fauteuil pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Randy tourna la tête vers le beau visage vigoureux de John, qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis content pour eux. En conclut Orton, détournant de nouveau le regard vers Ted et Cody.

- Oui. Moi aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils ressentent… Des amis de longues dates… qui s'avouent leurs sentiments…

John déglutit difficilement puis se mit au fond de son fauteuil, fixant l'écran. Si Randy avait regardé à ce moment là, s'il avait su, il aurait remarqué que les yeux de John étaient un peu trop tristes, un peu trop rouges, un peu trop humides. Il aurait perçu l'éclat une octave trop aiguë.

- Ils doivent être bien…

- Oui, reprit Randy, mais ce sont _Ted et Cody_, tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Il suffisait juste qu'ils ouvrent les yeux.

Ouvrir les yeux, ouvrir les yeux… John avait envie de le secouer. Mais ouvre-les donc, tes yeux, bolognaise caramel et moutarde ! Randy secoua la tête avec un sourire, murmura un « Bien joué les gars », puis se rassit à son tour pour regarder le film. Cette fois aussi une dizaine de minutes passèrent, où John s'était ressaisi. Pas le temps de désespérer. L'occasion était parfaite : la grande main sexuelle de Randy était posée sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté de lui. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. C'était plus qu'indiscret. Randy s'en rendrait compte. Randy comprendrait, et viendrait le moment final. Il souffla un coup, prêt. Puis avança sa main, fixé sur l'écran. Il fallait qu'il reste fixé sur l'écran. Qu'il _n'enlève pas _sa main. Il savait qu'il allait enlever sa main. Il s'approcha encore, petit à petit, comme pour apprivoiser la peur, puis, avec une lenteur exagérée… posa sa main sur celle de Randy. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine de l'audace, l'audace horrible de chaque seconde de plus, chaque seconde à partir de deux qui était de trop. Trois… Quatre… Il s'étonna de la longévité des secondes, mais resta obstinément tourné vers l'écran, la mâchoire contractée. Puis… Randy posa froidement son regard sur la main, perplexe. John fut brûlé, puis glacé, mais résista à l'envie d'enlever sa main. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais, aujourd'hui ou jamais…

- Ah pardon, j'avais la main sur ton accoudoir. Je suppose que tu voulais prendre des popcorns ?

Et il lui tendit le pot de popcorn. Et John prit les popcorns en remerciant Randy.

* * *

Edge était énervé. Non, _furieux_. Il avait perdu son pari ! Ces deux zigotos lui étaient passés devant, eux les deux guimauves…! Combien de temps…? Une demi-heure ? Il était sûr que DiBiase avait mis le paquet pour le battre. Encore un peu et il allait passer derrière le couple de coincés aveugles. Il fallait qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure avec Jericho, si ce mec ne craquait pas alors que Rhodes avait cédé pour DiBiase… C'est qu'il avait franchement un problème. Après tout, pour un plan cul, il n'avait pas besoin d'y passer trois heures, Jericho serait déjà bien heureux qu'il passe une nuit avec lui. Et peut-être qu'enfin les plaisanteries dans les vestiaires cesseraient.

Chris faisait semblant de regarder le film. Il se demanda si quelqu'un le regardait sérieusement dans la salle, puis revint sur Edge. Le beau blond n'avait cessé ses sous-entendus flatteurs, et Jericho remercia sa petite tenue qui devait avoir fait réaliser à Adam combien il était beau et précieux. Les deux canadiens échangèrent un énième regard, toujours aussi tendre et Chris ne se départit pas de son grand sourire. Son grand sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses magnifiques cheveux… Il pensait qu'Edge les fixait, il pensait qu'Edge les aimait et qu'il les aimait tellement qu'il avala difficilement sa salive, puis avança un bras hésitant vers lui. Chris regarda le manège, et décida de faire semblant de l'ignorer. Lorsque le bras d'Adam fut derrière son épaule, il fut certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : il lui plaisait. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, les reflets clairs du film éclairant son visage séduisant. En une journée -il oublia les dernières futiles, idiotes, inutiles années- il avait réussi à le faire craquer. Même, c'était Edge qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans ! Les minutes passèrent, le bras toujours derrière son dos, et Chris tenta d'ignorer l'excitation brusque qu'il ressentit dans son corps entier lorsqu'Adam commença à lui caresser l'épaule de sa main. Le petit sourire devint arrogant, et il se tourna vers lui pour voir son visage. Il le regardait franchement, presque avec tendresse. Un silence s'établit entre eux tandis qu'ils s'évaluaient, d'un côté plus adorablement que de l'autre.

- Tu aimes bien ? Demanda l'opportuniste, presque timide.

Presque, presque… Chris avait décidé de ne rien voir. Il répondit, laissant voir ses dents blanches parfaites dans un sourire ultra white :

- Oui.

Edge se rapprocha. Chris resta immobile. Il se rapprocha davantage. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche impatiente de Jericho, il chuchota, plongeant son regard voilé dans celui transparent de Y2J :

- Je vais te faire d'autres choses que tu vas bien aimer…

Alors, voyant le sourire devenu fripon de Chris, il s'approcha davantage, se revêtant du sourire dément que Jericho aimait plus que tout. Lorsqu'il jouait des rôles.

* * *

John évalua qu'il restait vingt minutes de film. Après quelques autres petites tentatives du style des précédentes pour faire comprendre à Randy qu'il lui plaisait, qu'il l'adorait, l'excitait, l'aimait… Il se retint d'hurler, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, sourire forcé. Le sourire calculateur de l'amoureux qui réfléchit. Il aperçut Edge et Jericho plus bas, et cela lui donna une petite idée. Sous l'indifférence totale de Randy, il fit semblant d'avoir le bras engourdi, puis s'étendit paresseusement dans un soupir… étendit ses deux bras… étendit encore plus le bras gauche… et soupira en les laissant tomber contre l'appuie-tête. Dans la nuque de Randy. Il n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Mais la même angoisse recommença. Il se délecta des quelques secondes de sa main sur les épaules d'Orton… n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. Randy, au lieu de rester immobile, venait de tourner son visage vers le bras de John, pour finalement remonter à John entièrement qui regardait le film. Celui-ci était pétrifié, attendait comme une sentence la phrase cassante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Randy bougea son cou, comme gêné. Dans son mouvement, avant que John n'ait pu bouger et après que son cœur se soit encore un peu plus broyé, il avait jeté un œil en bas. Avait vu la même position répétée par Jericho et Edge. Allait-il enfin comprendre ? Réaliser ? Il sourit, provoquant un petit souffle nasal amusé. Puis il saisit son bras.

- Bien joué Cena, belle blague.

Et le repoussa.

* * *

- Adam, Adam…

Les lèvres de Jericho se pressèrent de rejoindre de nouveau celles d'Edge. Les lèvres assoiffées, avides. Avides de lui, de sa beauté, oui amoureuses c'était certain. Chris souriait sous les baisers empressés que lui appliquait la Rated R Superstar. Il avait eu raison, Jericho aimait beaucoup ces choses qu'il lui faisait. Il obligea cependant Edge à ralentir le rythme, souhaitant profiter d'un parmi les milliers de baisers tendres qu'il avait rêvé. Rêvé secrètement. Il comprenait qu'Adam soit un peu empressé à l'idée d'être son petit ami, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il n'était pas très doux tout de suite. Mais il allait le calmer, lui faire comprendre que… Les lèvres d'Edge se firent beaucoup plus fermes contre les siennes, et lorsqu'il mordit sans douceur sa lèvre, Jericho gémit, battit des paupières. Qu'est-ce qui…? Le son divin de Y2J qui gémissait l'avait encore plus excité. Les morsures devinrent mâchonnement grossiers sur les lèvres délicates et impudentes de Chris. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, et repousser doucement Adam. Il s'était penché sur Jericho, jusqu'à l'acculer au fond de son fauteuil. Et maintenant il était presque sur lui. Chris se sépara de la bouche du canadien difficilement, surtout car l'amant n'avait pas envie de rompre le baiser. Mais Jericho tempéra :

- Eh, doucement…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent tout de même en un demi-sourire canaille en contemplant les yeux prompts et bouillants qui le fixaient. Un peu fous. Les siens, supérieurs, mais affaiblis. Edge recommença à embrasser Chris, ignorant sa remarque, et le canadien força l'entrée de la belle bouche bafouée. Jericho voulut protester, fronçant les sourcils, mais lorsque la main d'Adam glissa dans sa nuque, chatouillant quelques cheveux d'une centaine de frissons délicieux, il ne fit que fermer les yeux. Déguster. Il plia aussitôt sous la force des dents d'Edge qui clashèrent avec les siennes, le baiser insistant et impérieux que Jericho subissait, bientôt sans aucun plaisir. Quelque chose se répandit dans la poitrine de Y2J. Adam haleta durant le baiser, puis descendit furieusement vers le beau cou sexy et légèrement humide de Chris. Il n'a même pas remarqué… Regretta-t-il. Il n'avait… même pas vu… qu'il s'était enduit d'un gel brillant dans le cou. Il ne lui disait même pas qu'il était séduisant. Sans doute pensait-il que ses baisers traduisaient ses pensées… Les lèvres commencèrent aussitôt à s'écraser contre sa nuque. Il fronça les sourcils, garda un sourire. Qui se fanait. « _Fais gaffe à toi Chris _» Ils avaient torts ! Ils. Avaient. Torts ! Adam est doux, Adam ne vivra que pour lui ! Un râle avide se fit entendre, puis une morsure qui fit un peu gémir Chris. Alors, Edge garda sa prise sur son cou… puis… descendis une main vers son entrejambe. Jericho sursauta. La chose dans sa poitrine s'étendit, glaça ses poumons. Il voulut protester. Sa voix n'était qu'halètement. Vous… avez… complètement… tort… Un attouchement intime le pétrifia. Il tenta de rester amusé, au moins dans sa voix :

- Adam, arrête… On pourrait nous…

- Tais-toi.

Le sourire de Chris resta figé, tout comme son corps, son beau corps contraint. La main descendait, avide… de sexe. Du _sexe _! Non, non, non… Le sourire glacé qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Il sentait les doux cheveux blonds lui effleurer la mâchoire tandis que son propriétaire dévorait gloutonnement son cou. La chose… dans sa poitrine… s'étendit à tout son corps… pétrifia ses muscles… Adam ne l'aimait pas. Celui-ci attrapa les mains de Chris pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. S'il avait relevé la tête… s'il avait seulement remarqué combien il avait perdu ses illusions, il aurait remarqué lui… combien Jericho parut magnifique à cet instant. Haletant, le visage partagé, les beaux yeux bleus tournés vers le film sans le voir, les mains emprisonnées au-dessus de lui. Chris était beau. Mais il… l'avait été bien trop. S'il laissait faire l'amant brut qui lui déboutonnait son joli pantalon… il allait se faire violer.

Sa gorge encombrée d'Edge se serra. Les choses allaient de plus en plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été nul ! Croire une seconde qu'on l'aimerait profondément ! Il avait été trompé ! Son Adam, son bel Adam… L'horrible et laid Adam. Chris arrêta d'haleter. Repoussa de toute sa force soumise ses illusions. Edge le regardait. Ne comprenant pas. Et Jericho était sûr que dans deux secondes il aurait continué à le déshabiller. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le visage plissé de rage… Il péta le nez d'Adam dans un coup de poing. Celui-ci gémit entre ses doigts. Ruisselant de sang. Il n'entendit certainement pas la voix humiliée lui crier une insulte.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Mais Jericho remonta rapidement l'allée sans s'éterniser à crier sa rancœur vive, incapable d'autre chose que de la fuir, souhaitant voiler au monde la dernière part de fierté qu'il savait maintenant n'être pas si majestueuse. Il ne vit pas Cena et Orton, en fut heureux.

* * *

Ce fut précisément quelques secondes après la troisième grande tentative pitoyable du bras derrière la tête que le portable de Randy vibra. Il ne se souvint plus tellement de la blague que venait de lui faire John, mais il eut un instant, un long instant de doute en lisant le sms. Les choses que lui avaient dit les mecs dans les toilettes lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais il s'appliqua à les ignorer, les enfouir au fond de lui. Non, John n'était pas de ce genre là. Ils étaient amis. Oui, on avait le droit d'être seulement amis non ? Mais le doute dura une seconde de plus en Randy lorsqu'il lut le sms de Cody. Et une seconde dans la tête du Legend Killer… représentait beaucoup.

« C'est pour toi que John a changé de tenue. »

Simple, bref. Mais Cody avait été à l'essentiel. Ce geste de John n'était qu'une attention parmi les mille autres qu'il accordait à Randy, à sa plus totale indifférence. Mais bon… un jour il allait y arriver. Tant pis si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il. Il attendait juste une autre occasion. En attendant, il fuyait en regardant le film. Il vit Randy ranger son portable, toujours avec autant de contrôle sur ses doigts, et son visage qu'il observa à la dérobée, toujours aussi sexy et gracieux, toujours avec autant de contrôle que John ne put deviner ses émotions. Il se rassit au fond de son fauteuil. Resta silencieux quelques secondes, les mains sur l'accoudoir. John se tourna vers lui cette fois. Un instant de surprise apeurée lui souleva sa poitrine musclée lorsque Randy annonça doucement :

- Cody a l'air de dire que tu fais tout pour me charmer.

Ils y étaient. John prit le temps de détailler le visage d'Orton, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rêver dessus et oublier de quoi ils parlaient. Randy avait déclaré ça d'un air complètement naturel, juste une annonce, seulement une infime parcelle de question amusée dans la voix, une pointe d'humour ironique que John traduisit par « C'est idiot non ? ». Les yeux de Cena traînèrent quelques secondes de plus sur la mâchoire virile, la peau hâlée et masculine, les belles lèvres presque rendues roses bonbon du contraste avec l'épiderme, et il tenta de leur faire l'amour du regard une dernière fois avant l'instant fatidique. Courage.

- Et ça serait si mal… ? Questionna-t-il lentement.

John, tourné vers lui, vers Randy qui avait toujours les jambes sexy dont l'amoureux raffolait sur le fauteuil du devant. Mais une chose s'était passée. Une chose qui fit rager John de désespoir. Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il mentalement à un dieu imaginaire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Randy avait enlevé ses jambes de leur support pour bondir en avant, se penchant dessus et lançant avec un éclat diverti dans la voix :

- Eh, regarde ce qu'il se passe en bas ! Ca devient chaud !

Il regardait Edge grimper sur Jericho, un petit air sadique dans le sourire, langue sur les babines. Si John n'avait pas été en train de bouillir, il aurait trouvé ça très excitant. Calme-toi John… Cal…me…-toi… Il n'en pouvait plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre ? Idiot de Randy ! … _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre_ ? Et là… John fit l'action la plus censée de la soirée. La rage dans le corps. Lorsque Randy, totalement ailleurs, se retourna vers lui, il lui attrapa la mâchoire à deux mains et l'embrassa brusquement. Plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fit sursauter tellement fort son cœur qu'une faiblesse le prit et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, ralentissant son baiser, toujours vigoureux mais tendre, plein d'amour. Puis il détacha lentement leurs deux bouches, soit étonnée soit résignée, et regagna son siège en laissant un Randy pétrifié. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, une main sur son fauteuil et celui de devant. John écarta les bras, lança :

- Fais-en ce que tu veux !

Il eut un espoir que le Legend Killer lui retourne le baiser, fasse quelque chose… N'importe quoi. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Orton restait immobile, médusé, il ramassa son gentil pot de popcorn et ses affaires.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Randy observa John lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne voulait pas ça. Il commençait juste à comprendre que Cena voulait vraiment plus avec lui, voire qu'il l'aimait peut-être. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. John s'en allait.

- Attends ! Cria-t-il.

Il se leva pour courir vers lui. Mais une suite catastrophe suivit. Randy se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil, trébucha et atterrit la tête la première dans le cul exaltant de John, une seconde magique où il se dit qu'il devait avoir atteint le paradis. Un « Woah ! » étonné retentit puis Cena tomba, faisant voler le pot de popcorn. Fatalement Randy l'accompagna et s'écroula sur lui. Une seconde rapide avant qu'une pluie de popcorn ne s'abatte sur eux. Ridicule dans le silence. Des halètements intenses. Les pensées des deux hommes étaient obstruées par la position excitante. John à plat ventre sur les genoux, la croupe tout juste relevée entre les jambes de Randy. Ses mains posées autour du visage caché de Cena. Le corps entier d'Orton épousait celui arrondi et tout en courbes de l'homme haletant au dessous de lui, son visage non loin du sien. John se sentit aussitôt bander. La poitrine de Randy se soulevait et s'abaissait sur lui, brûlante et timide, n'osant plus bouger de gêne. Même chose avec son bassin, qui allait et venait directement sur lui, légèrement, tout avec douceur, des petits va-et-vient qui brouillaient leurs pensées de moins en moins lucides. Le demi-silence se prolongea, eux cachés du monde dans une allée de fauteuils ; seuls l'excitation, les halètements, la hâte, la crainte… Randy ferma étroitement les yeux au bout d'un long moment gênant selon lui, tentant de se ressaisir.

- Euh…

Il rassembla l'ensemble de ses facultés mentales pompées par l'odeur enivrante de John. Plein de choses qu'il ne remarquait que tout de suite. L'homme était sous lui, dans l'attente, pantelant. Randy contracta les traits de son visage, faisant ressortir une des veines qui courait le long de sa tempe, folle.

- Je voulais… te dire… d'attendre…

La respiration de John s'accéléra. Lui mobilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas offrir ses hanches aux reins de Randy, mais le trouble soudain de ces paroles l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il était… troublé. Randy… était troublé. Cena lui facilita la tâche en se retournant sous lui, se mettant sur le dos. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, seulement séparés par le petit recul de Randy. Jamais ils n'avaient été dans une situation comme celle-ci. Jamais les mains tellement belles et excitantes ne s'étaient trouvées si proches du visage séduisant en ayant l'envie de le toucher. Leur regard aux différentes nuances du bleu, océan turquoise à profond, coulèrent l'un dans l'autre plus que s'affrontèrent. Les lèvres du RKO étaient entrouvertes, des lèvres sexy oui, mais hésitantes, trahissant par de petits mouvements les contractions insensées de son cœur. Et son corps à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui… L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pour tous deux il sembla que tout un monde venait de s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'Orton ne referme brusquement les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, faisant « Hum. » en les joignant. Fasciné, John trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour ramasser un des mille éclats de maïs soufflés en promotion dans ce point de vente qui les entouraient, et pour le mettre innocemment dans sa bouche. Randy rouvrit son regard au moment où deux doigts candides étaient toujours entre ses lèvres. Il se figea, et les yeux ingénus de John remontèrent dans les siens, bleu bébé plus que jamais. Orton était bouche bée, le bouche bée de la personne qui avait souhaité parler mais dont les circuits venaient d'être ébouillantés par des pensées impures.

- Je… Je… Bafouilla-t-il.

John ressortit deux doigts humides de sa bouche, puis, envoûté, profita du meilleur film de sa vie en cherchant à tatillon un autre popcorn. Un souffle nasal difficile se fit entendre.

- Je pense que…

Cena glissa discrètement le popcorn dans sa bouche. Randy vit l'action, et il s'écria, cinglé d'envie :

- Tu vas arrêter deux minutes avec tes _putains _de popcorns ?

Et avant que John n'ait pu réagir, il chopa sa mâchoire d'une main et se plaqua contre ses lèvres. Tonnerre d'émotions. Cena papillonna des yeux, puis les ferma dans un soupir. Randy goûta rapidement la saveur charnue et douce, douce des lèvres du Chain Gang, puis s'accorda à elles lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent dans un halètement. Il s'étonna de tant apprécier le contact avec John, il n'aurait pas cru, nan il n'aurait jamais cru être tant pressé lorsque celui-ci accrocherait ses bras autour de son cou pour lui en réclamer plus. Un désir fou l'emporta. Alors, cédant, transpercé d'envie sous les gémissements d'extase, il glissa sa langue en lui. Attrapa le popcorn pour le cracher férocement au loin, puis revenir. Sa main lâcha sa mâchoire pour glisser dans son cou, l'y caresser d'un pouce, lentement pour lui procurer du plaisir. Entendre John gémir contre ses lèvres, c'était ce qui l'émerveillait le plus. Il mêla ardemment sa langue à la sienne, la toucha, l'effleura. Cena l'amena encore plus à lui, haletant, susurrant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les sons étaient brouillés par les halètements, la salive, les suppliques de désir. « _Randy…_» Il avait déjà remarqué que John était beau… Mais maintenant… Ses besoins intimes commençaient à le lui hurler. « _Hmm… _» Le beau visage qui s'entrouvrait pour se laisser toucher avec hâte… « _Donne-moi… _» L'entrejambe bandé comme jamais… « _Entier… _» Les lèvres humides maintenant, qui saisissaient les siennes, les suçaient… « _Plus Randy…_ » Puis. La soumission excitante. Il plaqua ses cuisses contre les reins de Randy, nouant ses jambes autour de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu être plus sexy par un geste. Le Legend Killer se pressa entièrement contre lui, dans des va-et-vient incontrôlés, des envies du corps. Se frottant contre John au sol qui suivait le mouvement. « _Han… Han… _» Ils n'entendirent pas un instant les cris de Jericho. Ils n'entendirent pas les Priceless rire doucement puis se taire en approchant.

- On prend une photo ?

- Laisse-les Ted ! Non franchement, arrête… Fais voir ?

Randy et John étaient étroitement entremêlés sur le sol, envieux. Le corps entier de John semblait exploser de bonheur et d'envie. Les baisers se firent passionnés, incontrôlables… les caresses tendres et timides… Randy sentait la prise sur son bassin se refermer, l'amenant avec de plus en plus d'envie… Le générique de fin se faisait entendre depuis une minute lorsqu'Orton eut suffisamment de force pour se séparer de John. Celui-ci rouvrit des yeux pantelants d'amour, bleus, d'un bleu soutenu grâce aux lèvres roses entrouvertes et explosées. Il regarda le visage qui lui faisait face, tendant ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres roses, reprochant à l'amant de s'être arrêté. Randy se rapprocha, vaincu, et susurra contre sa joue, glissant amoureusement dans l'oreille :

- On pourrait continuer dans ma chambre…?

Un sourire se fit sentir contre le souffle brûlant. John acquiesça, demanda. Randy répondit une promesse. Alors le cœur s'emballa à l'infini, impatient. Impatient de voir la fin du film.

* * *

- Ordure !

Jericho arpentait le hall du cinéma avec une vitesse désespérée. Les yeux rougis, un écœurement bouffi dans sa gorge serrée.

- Connard !

Qu'avait-il cru ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il passa devant un distributeur d'eau, qu'il renversa furieusement. Les torrents se déversèrent. Qui pouvait sincèrement l'aimer ? Il lui avait fait croire… Et tous, tous… La belle voix bafouée, tandis qu'il arrachait à présent des tableaux, tournait sur lui-même pour trouver une chose à déchirer aussi facilement qu'il l'avait été.

- ORDURE !

Il n'avait attiré que les moqueries ! Tous s'étaient moqués de lui ! Il était tellement honteux ! Il atteignit un mur dans un couloir, frappa dessus des deux poings. Sanglota dans un soupir convulsif.

- Ordure… Ordure… Répétait-il.

La douleur du coup sur le mur prit de l'ampleur, et il tomba lamentablement au sol, reniflant de souffrance. _Lui_… Chris Jericho… Chris Jericho… Il avait beau répéter son nom, il ne signifiait plus rien maintenant… Il s'assit, dos au mur, genoux relevés contre le trou formé par le cœur qu'il s'était arraché en sortant de la salle. Humilié. Tellement humilié… Il resta un temps indéfinissable ici, la tête trop lourde pour être supportée posée sur ses genoux. Il avait entendu les trois couples partir. Il était le seul ! Il avait vu DiBiase et Rhodes tranquilles, Cena et Orton complices… Et l'autre… il l'avait vraiment pris pour un -

- Hey… Fit doucement une voix.

Chris s'immobilisa, même dans ses pensées. Pourquoi cette voix, à ce moment…?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chouina-t-il.

Kurt Angle s'était agenouillé devant lui et Jericho n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il arborait le même sourire rassurant que d'antan. Avant qu'il n'aille à la TNA. Cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Depuis la WWE en fait. Il expliqua doucement :

- Cena m'avait demandé de venir, pour passer la soirée avec lui au cas où ses plans avec Orton tomberaient à l'eau et qu'il aurait eu envie de parler… Mais quand je l'ai croisé il m'a dit que je devrais aller voir à l'intérieur, qu'une petite surprise m'attendait.

Jericho fut pris d'un autre sanglot convulsif, mais atténué. Il écoutait.

- Et je crois bien que c'était toi. Finit l'Olympian avec un sublime sourire, qui, si Chris ne pouvait admirer sur son visage, se sentait dans sa voix.

Un petit silence suivit. Quelques bruits tristes provenaient de Jericho ; il n'osait pas affronter l'homme en face. Il était bien trop honteux qu'on le voie comme ça. Il venait de pleurer comme une femmelette. La main de Kurt se posa sur un de ces bras enroulés autour de ses jambes.

- Je suis désolé Chris. Je vais aller lui botter le cul à cet idiot.

Lorsque la poitrine de Jericho se souleva frénétiquement, la main passa des bras à ses cheveux blonds. Il la passa dedans, le caressant, le caressant longuement avec un plaisir qui ne décroissait pas. Chris sentait des frissons partout dans son corps, de bons frissons. Ceux que l'on aime lors des câlins. Il se calma petit à petit. Puis Angle avoua, et la fin de la phrase fut tellement précipitée que Y2J fut sûr que les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres contre sa volonté :

- J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma main dans tes cheveux…, Puis, avec émerveillement : ils sont si… _élégants_.

Chris ne releva la tête qu'à ce moment. Plusieurs émotions se lisaient sur son visage. Le chagrin des beaux yeux incandescents de fatigue, la souffrance des rides sur le front, puis tout le reste du visage qui semblait étonné. Les lèvres entrouvertes, presque comme si elles ne pouvaient y croire. Dans les yeux brillèrent un éclat de confiance absolue. Il observa Kurt avec une telle candeur, remarquant tout d'abord et seulement les yeux bleus, bien plus incroyables encore que les siens, avec une telle franchise que l'Olympian stoppa ses caresses dans les cheveux fous, puis, immobile, se mit à rougir. Il s'empourpra de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Chris prolongeait le regard, et il finit par admettre :

- Je peux te le dire maintenant… j'avais un faible pour toi il y a quelques années, mais tu ne m'as jamais remarqué.

Seule la rougeur trahissait la gêne. La voix était franche, douce, sans reproche. Il savait que Jericho n'avait remarqué qu'Edge ces dernières années. … Qui ?

- Chris… Tu as loupé ton bus. Si tu veux… enfin, ça dépend vraiment de toi… On pourrait aller voir un film ensemble ?

Jericho observa Angle. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard, patient. Finit par continuer :

- N'importe lequel, c'est juste un prétexte.

Un rire inattendu brisa le silence gêné. Le beau rire de Chris. Kurt l'adorait.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


End file.
